


Infernum

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: He sees her picking flowers in a field, overhearing her singing as he falls completely enamoured with her. He knows that she must be his, and while she knows that she wants to be his, the path isn't always so clear.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, bucky barnes x you
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The Greek mythology/lore is not 100%, but I am also divulging off of the path as it is loosely based off of the myth! (:

"Who is that?" His eyes are trained on the figure of a woman as he asks his question. She's all alone picking flowers in the field, completely oblivious to the dark presence. Hecate hums, circling him in mockery as the flowers under his feet wilt at his touch.  


"Ah, I see you've taken a liking to young Kore," Hecate snickers in slight contempt as she stops in front of the young man. He's too interested in what the young Kore is doing to care about the jabs Hecate has been taking at him.  


"Is she," he can't seem to find the words, "one of us?"  


Hecate hums, cocking her head to the side, blocking his sight. He scowls, eyebrows taught as his nostrils flare. She has a smirk on her face as he follows her eyes, then her head, both of their skulls sitting upright.  


"She is a goddess, my Lord." Her words were soft, his eyes locking on her figure once more. He felt a swell in his heart when he heard her soft singing; he was absolutely enamoured and he wanted more.  


"Wait," Hecate was quick, stopping his with her hand to his chest as he scowled again. "Her father is Zeus and her mother is Demeter. This is one battle that will not end without bloodshed." Hecate warned, urgency in her voice as the young man pushed past her.  


"Zeus has never stopped me." He grumbled, slinking down the hillside as Hecate stayed atop, watching the event unfold in front of her. She watched him approach her, her soft singing stopping as she met his eye.  


"Kore," he spoke with confidence, tone oozing charm as he hooked his index finger under her chin. "Goddess of?" He waited for her to finish his sentence, needing to hear her beautiful voice, wanting to know if it's as beautiful as he'd imagined.  


"Kore, Goddess of vegetation." She spoke sweetly, his cold fingers feeling at home against her warm skin, it was then that he knew she was it. 

You gasped when he hooked his finger under your chin; you'd never seen a man so beautiful in your life. His eyes were as piercing as Posiden's oceans, waves of cerulean as his irises as his dark locks contrasted sharply against the blue of his eyes. He towered over you, a height so frightening as he hooked your chin upwards.  


"Goddess of?" It was a question, a question directed at you and suddenly, you had forgotten all about the flowers you were keen on picking, you wanted to know anything and everything about the man in front of you.  


"Kore, Goddess of vegetation." You grimaced slightly at your name, you never did like it, it was simple and common; nothing about it distinguished you. He hummed at your reply, dropping your chin as he circled around you.  


"And you are?" You asked, voice quiet and meek as you stood still. You gasped when you felt his hot breath on your neck, a shiver running down your spine as you closed your eyes. When you opened them he was standing in front of you, watching you intently.  


"Oh my dear," he leaned into you, nose brushing yours, "I'm afraid my true name will do nothing but scare you." Your heart jumped, breath hitching in your throat as he picked up one of the freshly picked flowers from your wicker basket.  


"For you see," the flower wilted, aging right before your eyes, "I am feared for good reason." Your eyes met his again, tongue darting to run over your bottom lip; his own eyes following your movements.  


"And if I do not fear you, what shall you do?" You quipped, a playful edge in your voice as you took a step back, spinning around him and throwing all of your picked flowers over him as he tried to keep up with you.  


"Why you don't look very intimidating now, do you?" You smirk, petals falling from the long hair that was neatly placed in a low bun. He chuckled, dropping his head before the flowers died, falling to the ground where they would start their new life.  


"My name is Bucky." You cock your head to the side, "Bucky." You repeat, his name falling from your lips so naturally before he's wrapping his arm around your waist to pull you against him.  


You expect him to be cold, but he's warm and inviting. Bucky smells like sharp cinnamon, cypress, and pomegranate; it's intoxicating and you can't seem to get enough.  


"Come with me and I'll show you things you've never even dreamed of dear, Kore." He whispers, lips mere inches from yours; you think he probably tastes like honey. His hand sneaks up behind your head, holding you close to him.  


"My dear, let me show you the pleasures the King of the Underworld can offer you." He seals his words with a kiss so searing you feel electricity run through every vein in your body, sparking like kerosene as you bring your arms around his neck.  


"I have one request," you pant, breathless as your forehead rests against his. He nods his head, "I cannot keep my name, you will have to give me my own." Your words have him grinning from ear to ear as he sweeps you off your feet.  


"For you, my dear, I would do anything." He feels life in his body for the first time in eons, the sound of her laughter causing his heart to leap and he doesn't ever want it to end. 

"Hades," you whisper in awe, back meeting the all black satin bed sheets. He stands above you, menacing and dark as your purity engulfs his mind. "How will you make me yours?" You ask, nibbling on your bottom lip as his eyes flash with something more sinister.  


"My dear," he hums, running his finger up the inside of your thigh, stopping right below your core. "I will make you mine by having you scream my name to the Gods, they will be begging me to stop, but I won't. Not until I've tasted every last drop of your nectar."  


His words are punctuated by his dancing fingers, crawling up your dress, until you're left gasping from air, all from his touch. You feel an ache spreading between your thighs, all too familiar and foreign all at once.  


"You, my dear," hearing him call you my dear only fuels the need for him. "Will be mine by the end of the night." Bucky purrs, chest vibrating with his words as his lips attach themselves to your neck.  


His lips are a gentle contrast to his teeth that sink into the flesh, nipping and biting at the skin as your fingers grasp as his sheets, not sure what to do with them. Your eyes flutter shut, relishing in the moment, basking in his weight on top of you.  


"I want to hear you say my name, my sweet." He whispers, clothing starting to vanish from your body as cold air hits your skin, goosebumps erupting over it.  


"Hades," you murmur, arching your back into his touch, craving him. He chuckles, clicking his tongue against his teeth as you open your eyes. "Oh my sweet, so innocent." He smirks, running his thumb over your lips.  


"Say my name." He emphasises as you swallow thickly, "Bucky."  


His pupils dilate, blowing wide until you can only see the darkness that engulfs his eyes. Sweet lips capture yours, his tongue begging for entrance as you part your lips, his tongue gliding over your own. The soft moan he coaxes from you makes his hips rut against yours, feeling him harden.  


"I would dream of this moment every night," his lips travel lower until they reach your clavicle. "The moment I found my the one who would cause my knees to go weak and my heart to skip a beat." You feel a palm on your breast, squeezing as you whimper.  


"I can't wait to taste you, my dear. To have you falling apart right underneath me, my name falling from your lips as I fill you up, just like it should me." He promises, eye flicking to meet yours before his lips are wrapping around your nipples; your dress discarded long ago now.  


His mouth works over your sensitive buds, pinching the unoccupied ones as he prys moans from your lips. You gasp when you feel his fingers travelling down your core, spreading your folds.  


"So delicate, my little flower. Yet so ready, dripping and absolutely aching for me, aren't you?" Bucky teases you, trailing wet kisses down your tummy, below your navel before his nose nudges the hair decorating your mound.  


"I fear that once I get a taste," he smirks, holding up his finger, "that I won't be able to get enough." He finishes, taking his slick covered finger into his mouth, your taste coating every taste bud as he hums.  


"Look at that, my dear," his grin is wicked, devilish as he spreads your legs further, "I was right."  


Bucky wastes no time in devouring you, his skilled mouth on your as you let out a cry of pleasure when his mouth tugs and wraps around your clit. The pleasure makes your head spin, feeling as if you were floating high above the clouds.  


You feel his finger prodding at your entrance, slowly sliding in before finding a steady rhythm. It's not long before you're searching for more, hips bucking against his finger as you hear and feel the vibrations of his deep chuckle.  


"Look at how well you're takin' my fingers, your tight pussy stretching for me and only me." He growls, adding a second finger before hooking them deep inside of you. His name echoes the room as he continues the sweet assault on you, the familiar heat building deep inside of you.  


"Let me taste you, my sweet. Let me feel you cum, cum for me, want every last drop." He whispers against your, fingers scissoring your open as he works them deep inside of you before you're screaming his name into the heavens.  


Your body goes rigid before going limp, falling deep into the mattress before you feel his fingers tapping at your mouth. Your eyes feel heavy as you open them, a smirk etched permanently onto his face.  


"Go on, my dear. I want you to taste just how sweet you are, sweeter than any nectar or honey you could ever find." He whispers, watching the way your tongue laps at his fingers, humming around his thick digits.  


"Bucky," his name falls from your lips in a question. "Am I yours yet?" You ask, his shirt discarded and you can see the scars that litter his perfect form. He shakes his head, hovering over your body.  


"Not yet, my dear." He kisses you once, twice, three times before his hand tangles behind your head. "It will hurt, but only for a moment." He warns as you swallow thickly, limbs still on fire as you try to pull him down further on top of you.  


"I want this. I want you." You whisper earnestly before Bucky is standing at the edge of the bed, slowly stripping off the rest of his clothing. You're lost in him, the way he's sculpted by angels, taking in every inch of him.  


Your eyes are glued to his cock, thick and leaking with pre-cum as it twitches at the sight of you. Your mouth waters, a feeling you've never had before and you never want it to end as you watch him crawl over you.  


"You have to relax for me," he confides, eyes soft as they train on your expression. You do as you're told, relaxing against the plush pillows. He feels heavy against your thigh, warm and hard as Bucky holds himself over you on his forearms.  


He's lined up at your entrance, eyes focused on you; your breathing, the flutter of your eyelashes, the way your lips part but no sound comes from them. When he pushes in, you're overcome with a sensation of feeling full, accompanied by a slight burning.  


"You're doing so well for me, my dear." Bucky praises, pressing soft kisses over your face as he sinks deeper into you. The pain begins to get more noticeable as he begins truly stretching you, tears pooling then spilling onto your cheeks.  


Bucky is quick, kissing and wiping your tears as he whispers sweet words to you.  


"Oh my darling, if only you knew how intoxicating you truly are." He stutters, holding himself up on shaky arms as he sinks fully into you, stilling to give you time to adjust to the intrusion.  


"You are mine and I am yours." Bucky growls, rocking his hips against yours and when you mewl in pleasure, he takes it as a sign to start thrusting deeper. The sensation is almost overwhelming as your head lolls to the side.  


"We will rule forever, you and I." He grunts with his thrusts, hand coming to wrap around your throat as your toes begin to curl. Bucky's hands are large and calloused as the pressure on your throat forces you to meet his eyes.  


"My Queen, for eternity." His words cause your stomach to stir, familiar warmth pooling in your lower belly as he snakes his hand between your bodies to find your clit, applying just the right amount of pleasure.  


"Make me yours. Cum over my cock, my sweet. Claim me for what I am; yours." Bucky growls in your ear, bed shaking as your moans become erratic, overcome with the white hot pleasure that runs from the tip of your toes to the top of your head.  


Bucky's groans are loud, reverberating off the walls as he spills deep inside of you, coating your walls with his cum, marking you. The room falls silent, pants and heartbeats the only thing heard as Bucky moves hair out of your face.  


"To the world, you shall be known as Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. To me, you shall be known as [y/n], the only one who owns my heart."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon hearing the news of your whereabouts, Zeus becomes enraged, promising to end the wicked Hades once and for all.

"Where is she!" His voice boomed as thunder clapped, wind howling as the rain flooded the empty streets. He was furious, unable to conceal his rage and anger as he paced in his chambers awaiting the news from Hermes.  


Zeus' vexation sparkled in his eyes with each flash of lightning, fists clenched tightly as Demeter stood by his side; equally as volatile and exasperated. She was gone, vanished without a trace as Demeter searched far and wide for her daughter.  


"He is here," Demeter was next to speak, Zeus' head snapping to where Hermes stood, quick on his feet. Hermes was young, charming, and witty, reminding Zeus of his former self.  


"Have you found where she is?" Demeter asked, voice full of worry as Hermes sighed. "She is with him, he sends a message, but I do not think you will like it."  


Upon hearing the news of Kore, the daughter he had once known, Zeus is enraged, sending the call to his brother, Poseidon. He knows that bloodshed is imminent, but he refuses to let the spiteful Hades get away with his sweet and innocent daughter; even if it kills him.

"My sweet, where have you gone?" Bucky's voice is a sing-song as he glides through the palace hallways, his voice echoing as he hears her soft giggles. He knows exactly where she is, but he wouldn't dare strip her of her purity or joy.  


"Aha!" Her voice is as warm as the hands that cover his eyes, hot breath on his neck as the found of her giggle fills the room. She hops on his back, Bucky running with her until they reach the threshold of the bedroom.  


"My dear," he whispers, falling on the bed with her, "I have to go take care of some business, promise me that you will not leave this room." He says with such sincerity in his voice that she nods as a response, "for you, I promise." She whispers, sealing his lips in a kiss before watching him disappear.  


When Bucky reaches Hecate, he's already seething with rage.  


"How dare he send you," Bucky spits at Hermes, who has now moved closer to Hecate as the fury in Bucky is palpable. Hermes looks to Hecate, then to Hades who only snarls at him.  


"He is Zeus, my Lord. I am to abide by his wishes." He states as Bucky rolls his eyes, dismissing him with a wave of his wrist, "you can tell him that the next time he sees his precious daughter is when he joins me in hell."  


Both Hermes and Hecate are taken aback by Bucky's words, darkness radiating from him as his words sting them both.  


"Kore is dead, tell him that Persephone is where she belongs now." He growls before spinning on his heels and exiting the room, Hecate hot on his heels as Hermes is left to deliver the message to Zeus in the clouds.  


"My Lord," Hecate seems nervous, for the first time ever, unsure of how to deal with Hades or his explosive attitude. He stops suddenly, turning to face her as she stops in her tracks.  


"You know that she will not be bound here unless," she looks around, "unless she eats the fruit from your hand." Hecate whispers, Bucky's face softening as he realizes what he must do. Zeus would not win, Demeter would spite him for all eternity after learning of the whereabouts of her precious daughter.  


"You are dismissed, Hecate." He speaks softly now, disappearing down the long corridor, intent on returning back to his Queen. 

"I've missed you, Hades," you whisper, wrapping your arms around his neck as he playfully rolls his eyes at you. "My dear," he humorously scolds you, "that is not my name." He smirks, gripping your waist as he pulls you closer to his body.  


You feel your heart beating faster as his lips mould against yours. There's a faint bitterness to how he tastes, though you can't help but want more of it as you deepen the kiss.  


"Will you teach me tonight?" You ask meekly, worried that you had been asking too long, but you were starting to get impatient and you wanted nothing more than to please Bucky; longing to finally taste him.  


"Do you think you're ready, my sweet?" He hums, moving his hand to cup your jaw, running his thumb across your cheekbone. You bite your lip, nodding your head enthusiastically before running your fingers down his chest.  


Bucky lets you pop the buttons of his shirt, one by one, before pushing it off of his broad shoulders. You have to take a moment to admire him, broad and thick, built like the God he was intended to be.  


"Look at me, my dear." He whispered, hooking his finger under your chin and tilting it up, just like he did the first time he spoke to you. "There is something we must first do, something that will make you mine forever."  


Bucky's words put a furrow between your brows, confusion coating your face. You looked up at him with a parted mouth, "I thought I was already yours." Your words were laced with hurt, heart aching as it beat against your ribs.  


He hugged you close to him, so close your hearts began beating together in tune with your breathing. Bucky was warm, skin soft, a stark contrast to his aura.  


"But you are, my sweet," he assured you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head as you looked up at him, "but your father is a powerful man." He sighed, your breath hitching at the mention of your father, Zeus.  


"And he is looking for you." Bucky admitted, stepping away from you as he hung his head, pacing the room as the soft light of the torches illuminated his face, casting soft shadows across it.  


"He will take you from me," he revealed as you shook your head, "no," you were adamant. "I won't let him, I am yours." Your voice broke as you ran to wrap your arms around him, Bucky welcoming your touch.  


"Zeus still holds the power to take you from me, my dear." He was solem, moving your hair from your face to cup your face before your lips met his. The kiss was gentle as Bucky took his time savouring every moment with you.  


"What do I have to do to remain by your side?" You whispered, forehead resting against his as he smiled softly.  


"You must eat a piece of fruit from my hand." His words made you smile, pulling him against your lips again. "Then eat a piece of fruit from your hand I shall." You declared, grinning as Bucky picked you up and spun you around in his arms.  


"Are you certain, my sweet? For this is not something that can be undone. Your father will no longer have any power over your." Bucky told you, eyes locked on your as you nodded your head, "I am sure."  


He wasted no time in undressing you, standing in the middle of his bedroom, both naked, feeling complete and whole with his eyes on you.  


"What is it, dear, what's on that pretty mind of yours?" Bucky asks, smirking as he extends his arm to you, to which you take as he pulls you against his naked form. You tilt your head up, fingers tracing his bottom lip.  


"I want to taste you." You breathe, a faint groan falling from Bucky's parted mouth. "If that is what you want, I will teach you, my dear." He purrs, hands splayed on your waist, travelling lower before pinching your bum.  


He intertwined his fingers with yours, leading you to the bed where he lay down in his glory, cock proud as it bounced with his movements. You're unsure of your movements at first, crawling into the space between his legs as you lower yourself.  


"Touch me, my dear. This is all for you, I am all yours." Bucky murmurs as you wrap your hand around his cock, he hisses at the contact, his head falling back and eyes falling shut.  


You think you've done something wrong before you feel his leaking pre-cum. "You can use your mouth if you'd like, sweet." He groans as you pump his harder. You watch the way his chest is rising and falling more rapidly, becoming confident in your actions as the familiar ache grows between your thighs.  


"Stick your tongue out," he grins when you do as you're told, "now lick." His instructions are simple as you flatten your tongue against him, circling your tongue around his head.  


"You really are a goddess," he gasps as you put your mouth over his tip. "Your touch is enough to drive me wild." He tastes bitter and salty, a strange mixture of flavours that you can't seem to get enough of.  


You begin coating him with salvia, your movements growing slicker along with your pussy as you take him further. His moans and low grunts bounce off the walls, filling the room with lewd sounds as he grips at the bedsheets.  


A man of his stature and power, completely at your mercy, whimpering underneath you.  


It's intoxicating.  


"I could get lost in your mouth all night long," Bucky's voice is low and gravelly as you're pulled up until you're straddling his waist. You let out a whimper as his wet cock slides through your folds.  


"Why stop the lesson here, my sweet, when you can learn another trick?" The look in his eyes is devilish and full of desire for you; his appetite insatiable. You let your hands fall onto his toned chest, hips moving on their own accord.  


"I know you can do it, dear. You're made for me." His chest rumbles with his words as he slips past your entrance, filling you up suddenly until you're left gasping for air. There's no pain, just a sense of fullness as you feel him deep inside of you.  


"Sculpted by the Gods for the Gods." He murmurs, hands exploring every inch of your body as he rocks your hips over him. He snaps his hips up lightly, experimentally as he gauges your reaction.  


"I can feel just how much you need me." He purrs, watching you with heavy eyelids. "So take me, my dear. Take what is yours." Bucky's voice is a whisper as he watches you move according to what your body wants; him.  


"My darling, my Queen, you consume every part of my being," he grunts, your movements sloppy as breathy moans escape through your lips. The world around you is spinning as Bucky's words fill your mind.  


"I will continue to worship you 'till the day I die." He confesses, hand wrapping around your throat as you gasp, coil starting you tighten unbearably tight.  


"Cum for me, cum and let me feel you." He growls, pushing you over the edge as you fall into his chest, Bucky's grunts growing louder as he reaches his own high; filling you to the very brim.  


You lie with him, fingers and limbs tangled with each other, faint giggles and laughs filling the silence as you catch your breaths.  


The sound of booming thunder causes you both to sit up, Bucky quick to redress as he leaves you alone. You smell him before you see him; it smells like pomegranate and citrus as you spin around to meet his eyes.  


"If you are still sure, there is no time left." You hear the urgency in his voice, the urgency that he is trying to mask with calmness as he holds a single pomegranate seed out for you to take.  


"I am yours," you whisper, Bucky's fingers against your lips as you part them, "for eternity."  


The fruit passes through your lips, teeth biting down as its sweet juice runs down your throat; eyes never leaving Bucky's cloudy ones. His arms wind around your waist, tangling you against his body as he kisses you until you can't breathe.  


"For eternity," he repeats, grinning as thunder crashes around you. There is nothing left to do but wait for your father, his arrival imminent as Bucky's fingers lace with yours.


End file.
